


Earning Release

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Samandriel, Come play, Exhibitionism, Gags, Handcuffs, Human AU, Humiliation, Lace Panties, M/M, Name Calling, Older Dean, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rewards, Rough Sex, Sounding, Teen Samandriel, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism, cockcage, cockring, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves making his boys earn their orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt and just as my luck would have it I found a gif that perfectly fit a certain scene so FYI there is a nsfw gif cause I really think it adds to the fic.
> 
> This was written for a prompt and a continuation.

“That’s it, slut. Fuck that greedy hole of yours. We both know you were made to have that ass of yours stuffed full.” Castiel’s breath caught in his throat before coming out with a ragged, desperate noise he could feel coming from his very bones. 

His thighs were shaking and earth shattering need threatened to turn him into a begging, whimpering mess if Dean didn’t take his cockcage off soon.

He worked himself quicker up and down the long, thick and tortuously ridged dildo affixed to the floor in front of Dean’s large bay windows. If any of Dean’s neighbors wanted to see it would be more than easy for them to catch him fucking himself down on the toy in nothing but a pair of lacy white panties.

“You can do better than that. I’ve seen that hole of yours take two dicks at once and a far larger dildo on multiple occasions you greedy slut.” Dean leaned back in the chair he’d placed in front of him and Castiel bit his lip when Dean’s hand continued to play with the head of his own cock.

The same cock that had been repeatedly fucking Castiel on and off all day, pumping his ass full of come and slicking him up for the show he was putting on right now.

Dean moaned and his eyes hooded in pleasure but they never removed themselves from Castiel’s almost bare form on the floor. “Maybe I should call Samandriel next time?” Dean kept lazily moving his hand, “Now that’s a good, obedient little slut who will ride  _anything_  you place before him. I do love how good he feels around my dick when he’s fucking himself on it.”

Embarrassment flushed Castiel’s cheeks and had him slamming his ass down onto his dildo. He shuddered when a jolt of pleasure shot through him and caused his mouth to fall open while he panted. “No.” he managed, barely.

“No?” Dean’s voice was a low, amused purr. “No I shouldn’t see about another pretty little whore? No I shouldn’t have Samandriel bouncing on my dick?”

Castiel shifted his legs, ignored the ache of his cock and the way his inner muscles were fluttering around the toy. He was hot, aching, needy and hanging over the edge.

He  _needed_  to come and he needed that dark, hard cock in Dean’s hand pushed into him until the only thing he could think about was how full Dean’s cock left him. “Work that ass then, whore. Fuck yourself on it like it’s your job.”

So he did.

Castiel ignored the way his muscles screamed at him and the way his poor cock felt, denied release and forced in a cage that would offer no release. He instead focused on the drag of ridges against his sensitive rim, the way his ass was gloriously full and the occasional warmth that flooded him when he stimulated his prostate.

He was so focused on his task, releasing broken whines and moans, that he didn’t notice Dean getting up from the chair until fingers knotted themselves in his hair. Castiel blinked open his eyes he hadn’t even realized had slid shut and stared up at Dean’s lust filled green eyes that were watching him hungrily.

“Keep moving.” Was the only thing he heard while Dean’s free hand curled around his own cock and Dean started to jerk himself off. “Don’t stop fucking yourself. I want that plump ass of yours bouncing on that fake dick until I say stop.”

Castiel couldn’t tear his eyes way from the sight of Dean’s hand moving and the wet head of the older man’s cock even as he kept shoving his ass down onto the dildo. Each time he moved down and consequently away from Dean’s hand there was a sharp tug on his hair sending a conflicting, yet enjoyable, combination of pleasure and pain through him.

“ _Dean._ ” The name came out rough and earned him a breathy chuckle.

“That’s it.” Dean’s hand moved quicker and his breathing picked up, “Beg me to come on your face like the little comeslut that you are.”

Castiel could feel a flush of shame twisting inside him even as he ignored it in favor of moaning Dean’s name.

“ _Dean Dean Dean Dean please Dean_.”

“Fuck.” Dean’s release hit his face causing him to close his eyes as Dean jerked himself through his orgasm. It ran down his face catching on his lashes, down his cheeks and some ended up on his lips. “Look at this mess.”

Castiel stopped moving with his ass pressed to the cool floor and every inch of the dildo buried inside him.

Fingers moved over his cheek, “Open up, whore.” Castiel’s mouth dropped open and fingers pushed inside his mouth. He sealed his lips around them and sucked them clean, “Every drop. I know how much you love the taste. You’re always so good at swallowing everything you’re given.”

Slowly Dean fed him the mess he’d made of Castiel’s face until a hum of approval sounded as Dean’s fingers untangled themselves from Castiel’s hair. Castiel’s tongue darted out to swipe along his lips as Dean stepped back from him. He allowed himself to relax back onto the floor, still mindful of the feel of lace against his skin, the ache in his cock and the way his hole was stretched wide open on his dildo.

* * *

“I’m very disappointed in you,  _slut_.” Dean shook his head as he locked the cockcage, rubbed the hard metal ball of the sound buried inside Castiel’s cock and gave Castiel a disappointed look. He had Castiel bend over so he could double check to make sure Castiel’s hole was thoroughly lubed and stretched before he inserted the long, thick vibrating dildo into him.

The moans the action earned were muffled by a bright red ball-gag and Dean grinned as the purple toy sunk in. He could see the way Castiel’s muscles twitched under his warm skin and how Castiel clenched around it.

It vibrated inside Castiel at the highest setting because this was to teach his pretty little whore a lesson.

“There.” Dean stared at the toy spreading Castiel’s cheeks apart and hauled him up, “Sit down.” He waited till Castiel was lowered and sitting flat on the floor with his legs out, “Lean forward.” Dean handcuffed Castiel’s hands behind his back and stood up to admire his work.

But as pretty as Castiel was jerking, whimpering and tied up there was an eager little whore waiting on the bed and Dean was itching to bury his cock in tight heat. It had been awhile since he’d gotten to fuck Samandriel and Dean had truly missed how gloriously tight that rounded ass was around him.

“Unlike Cas I know what a good boy you are, Samandriel.” Dean turned his back on Castiel and walked towards the almost completely naked eighteen year old waiting for him. “Are you my obedient little whore? Hungry for my dick?”

His eyes flicked down to look at Samandriel’s pink lace panties and the outline of a cockring at the base of Samandriel’s pretty little cock he could just make out through the lace.

There were muffled moans behind him. “Yes. I’m your obedient little whore.” The words were absolutely filthy coming from such an innocent looking teen and Dean’s cock hardened. “How do you want me?”

“Right now I want you to raise that ass of yours and spread your cheeks.” Dean watched as Samandriel immediately moved into position, pressing his cheek against the mattress, spreading his legs apart and reaching back to spread his cheeks.

The pretty pink hole that greeted Dean was tight and just begging to be fucked full.

“See, slut?” he addressed Castiel, “This is what obedience looks like.” Dean picked up a pair of handcuffs, secured them around Samandriel’s wrists and turned to glance at the toys and lube he had laid out on the bed. He slicked his fingers up and rubbed against Samandriel’s hole, teasing the rim and listening to the choked off moans.

Dean took his time fingering Samandriel open until he could start fucking him with a toy.

“Which one?” Dean murmured, pulling away and staring at the wet hole in front of him.

His eyes flicked over the variety he’d selected. Two were simple dildos, another was just a size under the one he had buried in Castiel and the last was a favorite of his that was thick but in the shape of a tentacle that he’d gotten online.

Smirking he selected the last option, slicked it up and slowly started to insert it into Samandriel’s ass. The thick length spread Samandriel wide open and had Samandriel whimpering desperately. Dean braced his hand on Samandriel’s hip and shallowly thrust it in, sinking a few more inches.

“Dean!”

He was so lost in Samandriel’s noises and watching his small hole stretching wide to accommodate the toy. “You’re doing so good.” Dean praised as he stroked Samandriel’s flank, “My  _favorite_  little whore.” The dildo was fully inserted and Dean leaned back to admire his work, “If you can keep quiet while I fuck your ass I’ll let you come on my dick.”

Samandriel shifted his knees apart and arched his back into the toy without a sound. Dean glanced around to see him biting his lip viciously, cheeks flushed and eyes dark.

Dean pulled the toy out, watching the ridges of it drag against Samandriel’s rim and thrust it back inside. He listened carefully for any sound Samandriel might make but the only sounds he heard were coming from a gagged Castiel still writhing on the floor.

He fucked Samandriel hard and deep, rapidly pumping it in and out, while never moving his eyes from the way it disappeared into Samandriel’s ass.

“Fuck. Baby you’re so good. We’ll try an even bigger toy next time.” Dean angled the toy and thrust until he saw Samandriel struggling. He smirked as he hit Samandriel’s prostate and knew Samandriel was struggling. “In fact I’ll buy you a brand new toy tonight and we’ll try it out on your little hole tomorrow.”

The toy was shoved deep one last time and pulled free to reveal a beautifully gaping hole.

“You did so well.” Dean thumbed the puffy rim and moved away to remove his clothes. He climbed back onto the bed, slicked his cock up and thrust deep into Samandriel with one rough snap of his hips. “Now you can moan.”

Immediately sound filled the air and Samandriel started moaning loudly. “Dean oh harder! Please!” Samandriel’s hands held his cheeks apart as Dean lazily fucked into him.

                                                               

“I don’t believe you. Make me believe you want it.” Dean grunted as he started to rapidly snap his hips forward. He moved his knees and spread Samandriel’s further apart, shoving him down into a better position.

“Dean you feel so good.” Samandriel babbled, “You’re so big and hard and please please fuck me I need it!” he was shoving back as best he could into Dean’s cock and clenching down.

“Tighten up.” Dean smacked him lightly on his thigh and groaned low in his throat when Samandriel immediately clenched up. He reached under, played with Samandriel’s hard little cock and worked the cockring off.

It was only five more thrusts before Samandriel was moaning his name out in a high, broken way as his cock jerked and his release had him tensing. Dean fucked him through it while chasing his own orgasm and feeling his cheeks flush with pleasure.

He thrust deep, draped over Samandriel and emptied his load into tight heat. Dean rocked forward a few times, chasing his orgasm and reluctantly pulled out. His come dripped back out of Samandriel’s gaping hole, down his balls and onto the mattress.

Slowly he rolled Samandriel over and couldn’t stop the feeling of smugness at the hooded eyes, bitten lips and flushed cheeks. “And that’s why I called you.” His eyes flicked over to Castiel who was squirming, shaking and whining into his gag. “You’re so good at taking my dick and so very obedient. My favorite little whore.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the gif really added to the fic but then again that might just be me :)


End file.
